Tormenta
by bWitch
Summary: Sísifo y El Cid se ven obligados a interrumpir su misión debido a una torrencial lluvia, ¿Qué ocurrirá mientras esperan que escampe? Regalo de cumpleaños para Aionyan :3 Yaoi


_**Advertencias:**__ Yaoi (chico x chico). Lemon. __Por favor, si no es de su gusto, no lea ^^_  


_Sísifo x El Cid_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

* * *

**Tormenta**

Ambos santos de Athena, sin querer admitirlo se sentían avergonzados de que la lluvia les hubiese obligado a regresar. La única pista que tenían sobre Hypnos, el Dios del Sueño, se había extraviado entre los chubascos que en pocas horas se habían transformado en un diluvio de proporciones bíblicas. No quedaba otra opción, sería imposible encontrar a aquel hombre en medio de una tormenta, que de no ser por el fulgor de sus armaduras doradas les habría impedido verse el uno al otro. Tendrían que regresar cuando el clima mejorase.

Después de mucha investigación, habían dado por fin con una pista que prometía que de ser verdad, podrían encontrar un modo de anular la barrera del sueño de Hypnos, que según los registros del Santuario era una importante traba para poder llegar a Hades.

Los rumores indicaban que en aquel bosque perdido en las profundidades de Irlanda, vivía un extraño ermitaño que tenía el poder de hacer dormir a la gente que se le acercaba, manteniendo a la sociedad lejos de su mundo solitario. Si las suposiciones de ambos Caballeros eran ciertas, aquel anciano podría estar usando intuitivamente su cosmos para lograrlo, y conocer su método podría ser información muy útil. Pero tendrían que esperar un poco más.

Regresaron al pueblo donde estaban hospedando, mojados hasta los huesos, tras recorrer la larga distancia separaba el bosque de aquella aldea, a la cual no podían entrar con sus armaduras puestas, pues viajaban de incógnito. Tras llegar a la posada, subieron de inmediato a la habitación de la modesta donde se alojaban. Con ese tipo de lluvias no era sorpresa que fuesen los únicos que estuviesen de visita allí en esa época del año.

Sísifo se despojó de su abrigo y su camisa apenas la puerta del cuarto quedó cerrada, mientras que El Cid se adelantaba a buscar un par de toallas. De regreso, le aventó una a su compañero

—Oh... —Sísifo mostró una mueca de decepción que El Cid sabía fingida— Esperaba que tú me secaras. ¿No tienes frío con toda esa ropa mojada?

El Cid no dijo nada y le estampó la toalla a Sísifo en la cara. Le escuchaba reírse al otro lado de la tela, mientras le secaba el cabello. Sagitario correspondió acercándose a tientas, sacándole a ciegas la húmeda camisa, sobresaltándose al sentir la fría temperatura de la piel de Capricornio. Eso le hizo recordar que sus pies aún se hallaban remojándose dentro de sus zapatos.

—Espera, será mejor que nos saquemos los zapatos o nos quedaran los dedos de los pies como pasitas— dijo entre risas, sacándole una queda carcajada a Capricornio.

—Demasiado tarde, ya son... ¿Pasitas? —El Cid estrujaba sus calcetines, riendo ante las ocurrencias de Sísifo.

—Ven aquí, déjame secarte el cabello.

Sísifo se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando a El Cid en el suelo, entre sus piernas. Le puso la toalla sobre la cabeza, comenzando a acariciar su cabello con la toalla, así como sus hombros y espalda. El Cid disfrutaba de la disimulada caricia, pero no aguantó la tentación de tocar los arrugados pies de Sísifo. Se dio cuenta de que el de Sagitario estaba tiritando.

—Sísifo... —Volteó, subiendo la mirada— ... Te estás congelando, ponte algo seco —se apoyó en la rodilla del arquero, señalando sus mojados pantalones, aprovechando para ponerse de pie.

— ¡Oh! Pero si tú tienes los pantalones igual de mojados —le contestó, como si fuera un pequeño triunfo, estirando las manos impunemente hacia su trasero, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una sonrisa— debería hacer algo al respecto —Agregó con picardía.

El Cid apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Sísifo, dejándole sentir su respiración en el cuello, permitiendo al otro ejercer sus deseos. Ambos se conocían muy bien y ya habían encontrado su ritmo. Sísifo sabía que a El Cid no le agradaban las prisas, por lo que mantenía a raya su propio ímpetu, mientras que Capricornio hacía cuanto estaba en sus manos para hacer de aquella espera algo emocionante para Sísifo.

El de la décima casa ya había sido desposeído de la mojada prenda y disfrutaba el tacto los dedos hábiles del arquero recorriéndolo descaradamente. Entonces reparó en que a Sísifo le castañeaban ligeramente los dientes.

—¿Porqué no me haces caso? —se irguió para recostar con suavidad a su compañero, quitándole los pantalones con celeridad, para después recostarse sobre él, acariciando su torso.

—¡Aún no estoy listo! —exclamó con sorna, para fastidiarlo. El Cid se deslizó lentamente hacia su boca, callándolo con un beso.

El contacto llevaba un buen rato siendo buscado. La unión entre sus pieles frías contrastaba con la calidez hallada en el interior de sus bocas, cuyos labios mantenían desde un suave roce hasta una presión más intensa, al ritmo de la búsqueda de algo nuevo en aquel terreno que resultaba tan familiar para ambos. El Cid interrumpió el beso para recuperar el aliento.

—Todavía estás helado —le dijo mientras deslizaba su mano a través del brazo de Sísifo, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Caliéntame entonces —contestó él, besando apasionadamente el cuello de El Cid, quien no supo definir si Sísifo intentaba molestarlo, si hablaba en serio o si hablaba de _eso_.

Optó por una mezcla entre las tres opciones. Se levantó sólo un poco, tomando un extremo del cubrecamas extendiéndolo hacia el lado opuesto, cubriendo a Sísifo y a sí mismo con la manta. El arquero siguió el juego abrazando a El Cid, haciendo que ambos giraran sobre la cama, quedando envueltos en el edredón, sin distancia que los separase. El de Capricornio había quedado sobre él y comenzaba a besar su clavícula en silencio, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Los besos y la respiración de El Cid en su oído habían comenzado a causar efecto en la propia respiración de Sísifo, quien acariciaba con insistencia a su amante, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, sujetándolo firmemente contra su cuerpo.

El Cid no tenía mucho donde moverse y sus manos sólo alcanzaban los costados del arquero, pero el contacto de sus pieles en toda su extensión era una especie de caricia muy placentera. A veces no era necesario usar las manos. Sísifo decidió cambiar de posiciones, girando nuevamente y dejando a El Cid bajo él, sentándose a horcajadas en su cintura . El edredón cubría la espalda de Sísifo, abarcándolos a ambos bajo una especie de tienda sustentada por el arquero, que les protegía de unas inexistentes miradas. El frío ya estaba pasando, pero a ambos les divertía la umbría que provocaba la improvisada carpa.

Sísifo comenzó a adivinar con sus dedos la imágen de El Cid que la oscuridad le ocultaba. Delineó sus labios finos, sus mejillas suaves y enredó su mano en aquel cabello azabache que se negaba a secar, mientras se acercaba a besarle, acertando directo a su boca, como siguiendo una ruta tantas veces antes trazada. Profundo y cálido, aquel beso estimulaba sus sentidos, embriagándolos, haciéndose desear. El arquero prosiguió su reconocimiento, acariciando al de Capricornio desde el mentón hasta llegar a su pecho, donde comenzó a juguetear con sus tetillas, que delataban la excitación que se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Sísifo interrumpió el beso para remover los únicos estorbos que quedaban entre ellos, revelando por completo a El Cid, para después delatarse a sí mismo. Sagitario no pudo seguir sin ver por completo a su compañero, por lo que arrojó la manta hacia un lado, exponiéndose ambos a la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana, filtrada aún por la tormenta.

La visión del espléndido Sísifo de Sagitario fue demasiado para El Cid. Con su parsimonia y firmeza características, cambió de posiciones, colocándose otra vez sobre su compañero, continuando el beso que había quedado inconcluso. Esta vez no había nada entre ellos que impidiese el roce incesante entre sus erecciones que comenzaban a consolidarse cada vez que El Cid daba un respingo al sentir las caricias del arquero bajando más allá de su espalda, así como cuando Sísifo se removía bajo su cuerpo, desbordado de gozo mientras Capricornio besaba y mordisqueaba con suavidad sus tetillas.

Sísifo estiró su mano hasta allí donde sus hombrías hacían contacto, masturbando a El Cid, quien en un ronco gemido se arqueó, dándole espacio a Sísifo para tomar en forma definitiva el control. El de la novena casa comenzó a descender mediante una senda de húmedos besos a través del cuerpo de El Cid, deteniéndose el tiempo justo en aquellos lugares que sabía que hacían enloquecer a su amante, dando atención una vez más a sus tetillas y algunos besos juguetones por su ombligo, pero el objetivo estaba claro, y lo alcanzó presuroso.

Los jadeos del de Capricornio se convirtieron en profundos gemidos cuando Sísifo comenzó la labor que se tenía propuesta. Sus labios y lengua confabulaban para que El Cid se moviera contrariado, estrujando la almohada de la que se había apoderado para poder manejar mejor los embates de placer que le propinaba Sísifo con su boca. Podía sentirlo sonreír orgulloso cada vez que perdía el control del volumen de su voz, y mucho más cuando se vio obligado a alzarla.

—Ahh! Sísi..fo... ¡Mmha! —su agitada respiración le impedía articular bien las palabras. El de Sagitario captó el mensaje sin que El Cid tuviese que hacer un nuevo intento de decir "¡Más!".

Disminuyó un poco el ritmo de su felación, sin llegar a detenerse mientras comenzaba con cuidado a meter un humedecido dedo dentro de El Cid, buscando aquel punto que él sabía que haría a su compañero estremecerse de gusto. Aquella exploración decidida dio pronto con su meta, mientras Sísifo sentía a El Cid contorsionarse de placer al alcanzar el orgasmo.

El Cid, extasiado, miró a su amante a los ojos, fundiéndose en ellos. Sísifo, por su parte, le miraba lleno de deseo, impaciente de poseerlo, como tantas otras veces. Tras unos momentos de esta mutua contemplación, El Cid se posicionó de lado, recostándose sobre un costado, mientras invitaba a Sísifo en silencio a posicionarse tras de él.

El arquero respondió con el entusiasmo acostumbrado, acomodándose contra su espalda. Le abrazó con ternura mientras un beso travieso en la nuca de El Cid le hizo sobresaltarse. Soltó parcialmente su agarre para descender, acariciando las caderas de Capricornio, para empezar con calma a prepararle. Humedeció sus dedos, haciéndolos entrar despacio, impacientándose con cada quejido que El Cid emitía ante su intromisión. Fue él quien le invitó a entrar cuando se sintió listo.

—Hazlo —dijo simplemente, enrojeciendo. El Cid siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras y creía que jamás dejaría de avergonzarle aquel momento en el que Sísifo esperaba su permiso para comenzar a hacerle el amor.

—Te deseo, El Cid —Sísifo hablaba aún con sus labios pegados a su nuca, lo que le provocaba al de Capricornio unos agradables escalofríos.

—No digas esas cosas tan... vergonzosas... ¡Ah! —Sísifo había lanzado su primera estocada, entrando por completo en un solo movimiento.

—Lo... siento... ¿Fui muy brusco? —Se había detenido allí, esperando que sus cuerpos se reconocieran mutuamente. Sin embargo, El Cid negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —Volteó sobre su hombro, para consentir la acción de Sísifo con una leve sonrisa.

—Te quiero, El Cid -Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, ya que en esa posición era incapaz de alcanzar su boca. Comenzó a moverse en su interior.

—También te quiero —confesó escondiendo su rostro contra el colchón.

Los cadentes movimientos de Sísifo aumentaban la temperatura se sus cuerpos. Sumidos en el sopor del sexo, se encargaban de disfrutar y de hacer disfrutar al mismo tiempo, correspondiendo al sentimiento que fuertemente les unía.

Sísifo tomó una de las piernas de El Cid, alzándola ligeramente para alcanzar un contacto más profundo en cada embestida. Capricornio ya había perdido el control de su respiración y jadeaba, tomando aire sólo cuando parecía recordar que lo necesitaba para vivir. Sísifo sentía a sus entrañas contorsionarse de placer con cada embate, acompañando a El Cid en la melodía de sus respiros, entrecortados y arrítmicos. Sus manos apresaron el miembro del de la décima casa, brindándole un doble placer, pues aunque su mente deseaba prolongar el contacto, su cuerpo había cobrado voluntad propia y no tenía otro objetivo que acabar lo que habían empezado. Sus sentidos se nublaron hasta estallar en el interior de su compañero, sintiendo cómo él también se descargaba en su mano.

El Cid se dio vuelta, mirando a Sísifo de frente y esta vez siendo él quien envolvía al rubio en un cálido abrazo. Con la calma y la recuperación de su normal ritmo cardiaco, Sísifo decidió estirarse hacia la manta, envolviéndose junto al dueño de sus sueños, deseando que la tormenta no terminara nunca.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Aionyan!  
**

Te mereces sólo lo mejor en tu día, y junto con este fic van todos mis agradecimientos por todo el apoyo que me has dado con mi reciente incursión en el mundo del fanfiction c:

Sobre el fic... OTL, ¡Di lo mejor que tenía! Me falta práctica, lo sé. Los cítricos son complicados y más si yo me sonrojo y llego al borde de un ataque histérico (?) al mencionar cualquier parte de la anatomía masculina. Además es mi primera incursión con esta pareja -aunque trabajo paralelamente en otra idea sobre ellos (también gracias a la homenajeada xD) que eventualmente saldrá publicada. Pero dije que no publicaría multichapters hasta tenerlos completos, así será u.u No les dejaré esperando por semanas y meses nunca más. Oh, wait, diciendo que tengo algo en preparación es hacerles esperar de cualquier modo. Damn xD

-BTW, Tiendo a exagerar con las notas, que ya casi van más largas que el fic xD- **¡Muchas gracias por leer! **


End file.
